


Fundamental Force Carriers [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Probability Matrices [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF!Anakin, Clones, F/M, Feels, Fix-It, Jedi Training, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Mathematics, Meditation, Mental Health Issues, News Media, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Quantum Mechanics, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Therapy, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The Sith Lord Darth Vader lived his life. He probably didn't live it well, but he lived it as well as he knew how. At the end there, he'd even managed to woman up and kill Sidious. But he was dying, and at peace with the past.The past wasn't at peace with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fundamental Force Carriers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252790) by [tanarill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill). 



> **Length (total)** : 10:37:16  
>  **Cover** : [Bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  
>  **Music** : _Immortals_ by Fall Out Boy  
>  **Audiofic Archive link** : [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fundamental-force-carriers)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Podbook | 10:37:14 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Star%20Wars/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers.m4b) (299.0 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 48:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers%20Chapter%201.mp3) (66.9 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 1:00:19 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers%20Chapter%202.mp3) (82.9 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 54:10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers%20Chapter%203.mp3) (74.4 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 45:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers%20Chapter%204.mp3) (62.2 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 43:50 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers%20Chapter%205.mp3) (60.2 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 44:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers%20Chapter%206.mp3) (61.4 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 45:05 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers%20Chapter%207.mp3) (62.0 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 45:52 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers%20Chapter%208.mp3) (63.0 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 55:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers%20Chapter%209.mp3) (75.7 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 39:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (30.4 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 51:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (71.1 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 48:19 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (66.4 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 54:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (75.3 MB) | 


End file.
